yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean
For the video game character, see: Jean (World Championship). | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | gender = male | team = Team Unicorn | deck = | japanese voice = }} Jean is the leader of Team Unicorn. He is brilliant and cunning, from planning for Crow to crash into Breo just to get a glimpse at Yusei's Deck to eagerly awaiting for Team 5D's to be disqualified from the WRGP after Jack crashes and would either lose on a technicality if he couldn't get to the pits in time or if someone helped him. Biography Prior to debut While gathering members to create an unbeatable team, Jean ran into Andore dueling someone and losing. Jean had noticed that Andore could have won if it wasn't for his weakness. He then offers him a spot on his team and Andore accepts. After that, the two began traveling for a third. While tunning up one of their Duel Runners, the two meet Breo. He tells them to leave as it is "his" practice spot, but they refuse by stating that it is a public places. Breo challenges them to a duel and is defeated by Jean (unseen). Afterwords, Jean tells Breo he is a powerful opponent and that he has potential, asking him to form a team with himself and Andore. During all the tournaments that follow, he's never had to duel, since Andore has been able to handle it all on his own. Pre-WRGP Jean is at the opening ceremonies for the WRGP along with his teammates. They all introduce themselves to Team 5D's. Later, he is practicing with the rest of Team Unicorn when Crow crashes into Breo. He is infuriated and demands that there be a punishment. The three decided to have them make up for it by having Yusei duel Andore, to which he accepts. He and Breo then discuss their plan to watch Yusei duel and learn how he duels. As he watches, he is impressed by Yusei's dueling skills. World Riding Duel Grand Prix After the opening ceremonies, Team Unicorn prepared their team for their match. Jean would be the "Last Wheeler" to duel. He watches Andore's duel with Jack and Akiza and is still impressed with him. He then watches him duel with Yusei afterwards. He signals Andore to lose so that Breo could take over and use his deck destruction strategy to defeat him. Not counting on Yusei defeating him, Jean prepares to duel Yusei and finish him off. However, in the end, Yusei defeats Jean. Team Unicorn's next duel was against Team Catastrophe, but both Andore and Jean crash. Jean is last seen at the hospital, when Breo leaves Yusei to check on him. Manga Biography Jean can be seen at the opening at the start of the D1 Grand Prix. Deck Similar to his teammates Andore and Breo, who used "Unicorn" and "Bicorn" decks, respectively, Jean uses a "Tricorn Deck". It seems to be more orientated towards a Beatdown/Burn-style deck, making sure that he always has a monster to deal damage to his opponent's Life Points while surviving himself, while using "Speed World 2"'s effect to deal burn damage. He also focuses on keeping his Synchro Monsters on the field, using "Surging Revival" to return "Lightning Tricorn" to the field, with "Lightning Tricorn"'s effect to Special Summon Jean's teamnates' Synchro Monsters. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters